Biometric technology is used to confirm the identity of an individual to provide secure access to electronic systems (e.g., to perform financial transactions). After an individual enrolls in a biometric service (e.g., provides biometric data and a non-biometric means of confirming an identity), the individual can be authenticated via the biometric service. Biometric authentication (i.e., identification and validation) leverages the universally recognized fact that certain physiological or behavioral characteristics can reliably distinguish one person from another. Biometric technology includes both automatically collecting and comparing these characteristics. Digital representations of these characteristics are stored in an electronic medium and later used to authenticate the identity of an individual. Depending on the biometric service's biometric policies and federal or state laws, there may be unnecessary exposure of the biometric data of the user or deficiencies in the system. For example, unnecessary exposure can occur through unsecure storage of the original biometric information, transfer compromise during an authentication event, and the use of complex and cumbersome cryptographic algorithms and keys for encrypting the biometric information. Additionally, destruction of original biometric information (e.g., to eliminate unnecessary exposure or future compromise) eliminates the capability to validate compliance of enrollment procedures and authentication events at a future time.